


Heart Attack

by sketchypotato



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Drunk Kissing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato/pseuds/sketchypotato
Summary: Misaki and Kanon hang out together after the after-party of Hello Happy World's 5th Anniversary, and well, stuff happens.





	Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I love!! misakanon!! @ anyone who has ever made misakanon content before you are doing God's work.
> 
> I've been wanting to write for Bandori for a looooong time but just couldn't find the right plot. But today my friend got me to listen to loona songs which got me feeling really Gay In This Chilli's Tonight, so yes that's where the title comes from, and I was finally able to put this misakanon plot bunny into proper writing.
> 
> I feel like Hello Happy World would stay together for a long time, if anything by the sheer force of Kokoro's enthusiasm lmao

“Can you be _lieve_? That after _soooooooo_ many years, those three idiots still can’t tell I’m Michelle? It’s been five years Kanon. _Fiiiiiivvvvvvveeeee yeeeeaaaaarrrrrssss_ ” Misaki leans forward, her nose barely touching Kanon's as she drags out the words to make her point, and it’s not just the alcohol in her veins that makes Kanon flush red. It was just the two of them in Kanon’s apartment, having their own mini “after-party” after Hello Happy World’s decidedly alcohol-free one.

Their 5th anniversary concert was a huge success, with Kokoro’s enormous wealth supplying special effects Misaki and Kanon didn’t know existed. They were much more united as a band as well, and although Misaki still feels that she will never be able to understand the three idiots, the band finds it easy nowadays to fit into each other’s groove and play their hearts out. Kokoro and Hagumi are enthusiastic as always, now with a _little_ more substance behind their wild ideas, and Kaoru’s misuse of Shakespeare quotes has at least evolved into an accurate usage of various stage play quips. And then there's Kanon, growing more and more confident with every performance, thanks to the comfort and support of her friends

They’ve all matured, but some things still stay the same. Such as the fact that the three idiots _still_ think Michelle is a real bear, and Misaki is her songwriter friend. Misaki’s gotten used to this, she thinks, becoming much calmer after years of being the most (possibly only) level-headed member in the group, and occasionally finds it rather charming. Very occasionally, because the Michelle suit is hot and heavy and a pain to DJ in and it makes various staging situations difficult to explain to the three idiots and Kanon is the only one she can vent about it to and she doesn’t deserves to have this all dumped upon her all the time.

Kanon, sweet sweet Kanon, always listens patiently and never complains about her rants though, such as right now, after Misaki’s had one too many drinks and has been repeating the same complaints for the past hour. Kanon’s shoulder is nice and soft as Misaki rests her head against it, mumbling words that she herself can’t make out, and as Kanon gently pats her head Misaki feels like she could stay in this position forever.

“I’m sure one day they will understand, Misaki. And I know they appreciate you! I… I-I certainly do.” Kanon is glad that Misaki can’t see her face right now, although its not like her face can get any redder ever since Misaki took up her current position. “You work really hard Misaki! I really admire that about you…”

Misaki lifts up her head and gives Kanon the silliest grin, cupping her face in her hands, and Kanon feels her heart skip a beat.

“Heh, you’re always so nice Kanon. That’s what I really like about you.”

It feels like the world is moving all too fast when Kanon suddenly feels Misaki’s lips on hers.

Kanon’s mind is completely blank, because fantasising about the girl you’ve secretly liked for years kissing you is very different from it _actually happening, in reality, right now at this very moment._ It’s not like she has much experience in this kissing thing either, in fact she has no experience in this at all, so she just shuts her eyes and tries to her best kiss back, vaguely recalling kiss scenes from whatever movies or manga she had seen before.

Misaki, on the other hand, is content with waiting for Kanon to take as long as she wants. Kanon’s lips are as soft as she imagined, and she revels in the feeling as they move their lips against each other. The kiss is as messy as one would expect from two very drunk women, but Misaki is having too much fun to care, and the noises Kanon makes as she moves from her mouth to her jaw to her neck as just _too_ cute.

Kanon holds her breathe as she wait for Misaki to place another wet kiss on her collarbone, her mind a whirlwind of emotions right now. That final kiss never comes however, and instead Kanon hears Misaki’s soft snores as she lies on her chest. It’s extremely cute, Kanon thinks, except that its very late in the night and neither of them are in any state to bring Misaki back to her own home. Kanon’s apartment only has one bedroom, and there’s only one thing to do.

 

 

Misaki wakes up to a terrible headache, her head throbbing as she attempts to sit up in the bed. He movement is impeded however, and as she looks down to see why she is met with an image so angelic it momentarily feels like her headache has cleared.

Kanon is curled at her side, one arm over Misaki’s waist, her eyes peacefully closed. She stirs at Misaki’s movement, giving a soft smile as she snuggles in closer, her head lying on Misaki’s chest. They stay like this for a few moments, and Misaki’s heart is beating so hard she’s sure Kanon can hear.

Kanon suddenly pulls back with a squeak, covering her face with a horrified expression.

“I-I-I-I’m so sorry!!!! I just caught up in the moment I forgot to check if you’re ok with it and that yesterday wasn’t an exception just because we were drunk and I don’t know if you actually like me and I-“

Misaki gapes at Kanon silently as she nervously rambles, Misaki’s mind taking this time to recall that she had many drinks the night before and…. That’s all that she can remember actually. And now she is in Kanon’s bed. Misaki quickly lifts up the sheets to check and, oh, thank god their clothes are still on. Although from Kanon’s ramblings it sounds like she still did _something_ to her, and Misaki pales at the thought.

“Kanon…. What happened last night?”

Kanon closes her mouth, her face turning bright red as she looks away. Misaki fears the worse.

“Um…. We kissed… and kind of made out….”

Misaki’s heart sinks. While she wasn’t planning to confess to Kanon just yet, in the moments she’d allowed herself to imagine Kanon liked her back she had at least hoped their first kiss would be when she was sober. She inwardly scolds herself for letting loose and drinking so much, Kanon deserved a proper confession and not… whatever happened the night before.

She is just about to get on her knees and apologise when Kanon pipes up.

“D-d-don’t worry about it though!! I… I quite liked it a lot… It made me very happy…” Kanon smiles sheepishly, and Misaki feels her heart clench. “I like you, Misaki…”

Misaki just stares like an idiot, taking what feels like hours for the two of them before she can process everything to come up with a response.

“You like me, Kanon?”

 _Duh, Idiot,_ says a voice in Misaki’s head, but Misaki is too full of disbelief. “As in, the romantic like?”

Kanon seems startled at that, but she swallows her nervousness and nods fervently.

Misaki grabs Kanon’s hand without thinking, not sure how to accept that her wildest dreams are coming true at that moment.

“Like, you want to be my girlfriend? And we can hug and kiss and stuff?”

Kanon blushes furiously at that, but she nods earnestly nonetheless.

Misaki takes a deep breath and looks Kanon straight in the eye. “I like you too, Kanon. I’ve liked you for a long time.”

Misaki thinks that the smile Kanon gives in response is the most beautiful thing in the world, and she can’t help but pull her into a deep hug. Kanon too feels like the happiest girl in the world in Misaki’s arms, burying her head in Misaki’s shoulder as tears threaten to fall out.

“Hey uh, now that I’m sober and actually aware of what I’m doing, can I kiss you?”

Misaki’s face is beet red and looking away when Kanon pulls back, and Kanon laughs at the sight as she turns her head to leans in. They will have many more kisses like this in future, and neither of them can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, its 4am and i'm gay and i love these girls so much, my twitter @spacetier good night


End file.
